Destino
by EnnairaSkywalker
Summary: Una visión. Una amenaza. Una boda maldita. Una relación bastante peligrosa. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Y con una sola cosa clara, esta historia no es un cuento de hadas.
1. La llamada de Alice

Hacía bastante calor, lo sabía porque Jacob no paraba de sudar y cada dos por tres se secaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Parecía desesperado, sin embargo sus manos no dejaban de moverse ágiles por la rueda de la motocicleta.

Yo había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho que no me gustaba ésa motocicleta. Porque aparte de tener ya sus buenos años, empezaba a estar oxidada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado la ITV.

Era sorprendente:

-Ness, pásame la rueda de repuesto.- me sacó de mi ensimismamiento su voz.

Con un leve y simple "claro", cogí sin ningún esfuerzo la rueda y se la pasé. Por un segundo sus manos rozaron las mías e hice una mueca:

-¡Qué asco! –exclamé mirándome los dedos llenos de un leve rubor negruzco.

Pude apreciar como se formó una sonrisa burlesca en la comisura de sus labios en el leve segundo en que dejé de frotarme las uñas con el clínex que acababa de sacar de mi mochila. No obstante decidí no reprocharle el comportamiento, nunca me había gustado hablar con Jake cuando estaba enfadado. Porque aunque en su boca bailase una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que por dentro sus dientes estaban apretados.

Resoplé y el flequillo me bailó juguetón encima de los ojos. El horizonte se hacía ante nosotros como la carretera del infierno. Una larga carretera en el medio de la nada teñida de naranja y vestida con un agobiante calor de verano.

_Típico de Texas_. Pensé.

Dejé de observar el horizonte donde no había nada excepto un desierto panorama digno de un cuadro del alemán Manfred Honig; para mirarme los pies. Enseguida noté una pestaña penetrar la cavidad de uno de mis ojos, y parpadeé hasta que la pude sacar.

Era una de las pocas cosas que podía llegar hacer sin arrepentirme:

-Okay, esto ya está. –Me dijo Jacob – Ahora sólo falta llegar.

_Terminar de llegar…qué bien. _La simple idea se me antojaba laboriosa. Sin embargo asentí y dejé que mis manos reposaran en la fuerte y redondeada cadera de mi lobuno padrino, para encaminarnos e aquella estúpida motocicleta hasta Dallas, con suerte sin tener que parar de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo Jacob una vez pusimos pie a tierra.

Crucé los brazos y empecé un desagradable baile con la punta del pie. No habíamos podido dar ni veinte kilómetros cuando a la maldita moto se le había encendido la lucecita de la gasolina, y por supuesto, se había parado.

_Esto es empezar con buen pie, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

Miré con desgana el pequeño cartel que daba a conocer que dejábamos atrás Denton para llegar a la maldita Dallas. Aún así estábamos a bastante distancia del centro de Dallas, y estaba algo preocupada porque aunque yo no sudase, Jacob lo hacía.

Y bastante:

-Jacob, ¿Por qué no dejamos la moto y vamos… tú y yo hasta Dallas?... ya sabes.-los ojos de Jake coincidieron con los míos.

Con cierta sorpresa dejó de mirar la luz roja parpadeante de la motocicleta, para centrar toda la atención que su cansado cerebro podía procesar en mí:

-Pensaba…-asentí sin dejarle acabar la frase. Ya sabía lo que me iba a decir –Bien entonces.

Di media vuelta y en menos de un segundo ya no había rastro de mi musculado acompañante, si no de un grande y peludo lobo color canela que esperaba que me acercase a él para emprender nuestro camino.

_Algo positivo hay, dejamos la motocicleta abandonada aquí. Con suerte se caerá a pedazos antes de que Jacob quiera volver a buscarla con una grúa. _Pensé conforme tomaba un asiento mucho más confortable que en aquella tartana, en el lomo de Jacob y dejaba que él comenzase a correr a una velocidad imposible ante los ojos de un humano.

Pero yo no era humana.

Al menos, no del todo.

* * *

-Es suficiente, déjame bajar aquí. –le pedí a Jake antes de que nos pudiera ver alguien.

No es que me avergonzase de Jacob, si no de la imagen que podría dar ver a una chica como yo subida en… un lobo gigante. Probablemente sería digno de una portada del New York Times, y por qué no, de su propia historia en uno de los libros de Stephen King.

Jacob soltó un gruñido que ahuyentó a un par de gatos que había alrededor y que lo miraban con las pupilas dilatas de miedo. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no significaba que Jake no diese miedo en su forma animal.

_Y a veces en su forma humana. _Sí, sobre todo a Vic.

Vic era un chico que tenía aproximadamente mi edad, de aspecto urbano y gran sentido del humor. Nunca habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras, hasta que intentó pedirme una cita y Jacob casi acaba devorándolo.

Ahogué un largo suspiro. Jacob había aceptado una gran responsabilidad conmigo, y yo por supuesto lo entendía y lo aceptaba. Pero todavía así, no podía evitar preguntarme cómo habría sido esa cita con Vic si no hubiera estado Jake a mi lado.

Porque seguro que le habría dicho que sí.

No tenía amigos, y era una de las cosas que más deseaba tener. Intentaba no culpar al factor "medio vampira, medio humana" que estaba impreso en mi ADN; pero no obstante en el fondo era la razón por la que estaba llevando una vida casi de delincuente. No podía acordarme de cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado Jacob y yo en la última ciudad en la que estuvimos.

¿Fueron cuatro o cinco días?

Nunca llegaba a los siete días de la semana, eso era seguro.

Para muchos el despertar y preguntarse en qué ciudad estabas, era un sueño. Pero para mí no. Yo deseaba con fervor volver a Forks. Aunque… ¿para qué? Ya no quedaba nada allí.

Nada para mí.

Ahogué las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de los ojos, y miré a Jacob. Para mí quizás ya no quedaba nada, ¿pero para él?. Entre nosotros no solía haber secretos y me había contado lo mal que le había parecido en el primer momento el embarazo de mi madre.

Tragué una amarga saliva a causa de las lagrimas y algunos mocos, y enfoqué mejor la visión sobre su oscura mata de pelo (acaba de terminar de transformarse en humano otra vez); él me apodaba muchas veces `la mártir´ pero era inevitable preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si en vez de llegar hasta el final con su embarazo, mi madre hubiera escuchado a los demás.

Bueno… a Jacob.

Yo no existiría pero todos ellos podrían estar fingiendo comer una gran barbacoa en casa de mis abuelos paternos a la vista de cualquiera que anduviera por el extenso bosque de Forks.

Mis padres probablemente mostrarían una actitud súper enamorada que tendría a más de uno incómodo, y Jacob… Jacob a lo mejor tendría novia. O mujer. Estaría feliz con esa mujer sin rostro que yo dibujaba constantemente en mis sueños junto a él. Viviendo una vida normal.

Bueno, normal en lo que se refiere a `hombre lobo´.

Sí. Casi todos mis sueños acababan en lo mismo. En esa inexistente barbacoa con mi familia alrededor. Bebiendo y sonriendo. Charlando de cosas sin importancia.

Sin dolor.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó la voz de Jacob.

Parpadee una cuantas veces. Dejé de pensar en todo aquello para mover la cabeza de arriba abajo. Arriba abajo. Arriba abajo. Una y otra vez:

-¿Estás bien? – Tragué aire bien hondo, y forcé una sonrisa. Jacob arqueó sus espesas cejas y me cogió de la mano –como sea –murmuró.

Noté como mis dedos parecían frágiles dentro del abrazo que me estaba dando la mano sudada de Jacob. Entonces me acordé de que sus manos estaban sucias, y levanté nuestros brazos.

No. No estaban igual. Estaban peor, más sucias:

-Odio cuando haces esto-le susurré.

Ya podía sentir mi piel manchada del caucho de la rueda, el aceitillo de la moto y la arenilla del camino. Jacob simplemente se encogió de hombros y tiró de mía con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado. Jacob realmente podía sorprender con la facilidad que tenía para dirigir pero a la vez cuidar las cosas.

Sobre todo a mí.

Cosa que yo jamás había sido capaz de hacer. Mi fuerza era igual a la de un neófito. `Un bebé vampiro´, Jake me había dicho en más de una ocasión que tuviese paciencia y todo llegaría a un término medio. Pero yo no veía que ningún término medio se acercase a mí.

Ni siquiera un `término casi medio´. Una vez Jacob bromeó diciendo que cuando todo esto acabase, debería apuntarme a jugar fútbol americano. Y supongo que él aun recordaría con avidez como mi puño se estampó en su costado y le rompí unas cuantas costillas.

Quise sonreír pero ese recuerdo enseguida me llevó a otro, cuando Jake se refería a `eso´, quería decir la pelea que se sucedió días después de que Irina me descubriese jugando con aquellos pequeños copos de nieve. Pensando en Irina, se me revolvió el estómago. No la odiaba, odiar era una palabra bastante fuerte, pero tampoco tenía sentimientos hacia ella. De ningún tipo. Gracias a ella, mi familia tuvo que separarse para salvaguardar mi existencia. Y aunque habían pasado ya unos cuantos años sin noticias de las hermanas Denali (o quizás ellas no querían que yo supiese nada de Irina), todavía me preguntaba si estaba viva. O si por el contrario el precio que había tenido que pagar había sido la muerte.

Una mueca se formó en mi boca; la simple idea de que alguien muriese (incluso si se trataba de Irina), debido a mí era desagradable.

Un sorprendente aire fresco sacó esas amargas ideas de mi cabeza, y entonces me di cuenta de que Jacob nos había llevado a ambos hasta un hotel. Miré alrededor y me fijé en las paredes, pintadas de una pintura sin apenas vida, lo que entonces fue un amarillo pastel era ahora un simple blanco sucio. Aunque me podía imaginar que ése color a ojos humanos era un simple blanco. Había dos pequeños sillones, uno junto al otro, situados frente a un pequeño televisor antiguo del cual sobresalían dos puntiagudas antenas que llamaron poderosamente mi atención.

Nunca había visto un televisor antiguo y me gustaba la forma que éste tenía. Me zafé del agarre de Jake para acercarme hasta él, sorteé los dos sillones y una mesa de café que estaba repleta de revistas de lo que parecía ser del corazón, y acerqué una de las manos hasta una de las antenas. Sonreí al tacto, esas finas y largas antenas estaban hechas de uno de los pocos materiales que podían hacer reaccionar mi piel.

A lo lejos dejé de oír la voz de Jacob y la del recepcionista para notar como el aliento de mi padrino removió algunos de mis rizos por la espalda:

-Ya está, ésta es tú habitación.

Sin dejar de mirar la antena que estaba tocando, asentí. Pero por lo visto aquello debió de molestar a Jacob porque me dio la vuelta jalándome del hombro y depositó la tarjeta en la palma de la misma mano con la que había tocado la antena.

Oh… espera. ¿Las antenas eran de quita y pon?.

Miré a Jake y por su expresión pude deducir que no, no lo eran. Con rapidez escondí la antena que se había partido detrás de la televisión, y cuando quise darme cuenta vi que no era un recepcionista, si no una recepcionista que no dejaba de mirar con ojos llenos en… ¿lujuria? A Jacob. Junté los labios hasta formar una fina línea, pero él se dio cuenta:

-Cállate –me advirtió.

Fue entonces cuando dejé de pretender y solté una risotada. Jacob estaba avergonzado. Y quería aprovechar ese momento porque no había tenido demasiados en los que pudiera bromear de él:

-Oh vamos Jake, no es tan vieja para ti.-le espeté mirándola aún con más atención.

No era que no me hubiera fijado bien. Si no que aquella mujer tenía cierto aire masculino. Sus rasgos eran cuadrados y fuertes y en su nariz descansaban unas grandes gafas de pasta que le hacían los ojos más grandes de lo normal. Sus manos eran largas y plagadas de venas verdes y azules que sobresalían como las antenas de aquella televisión. Tenía el pelo recogido en un rodete atrás y una sonrisa que probablemente pretendía ser sensual pero que daba la sensación que te iba a comer de un momento a otro.

Mi padrino soltó una serie de improperios por lo bajo, y los dos subimos por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Miré entonces el número que resaltaba en azul en la tarjeta que llevaba Jacob en la mano. No habíamos hablado de ello, pero desde hacía unos meses dormíamos en habitaciones separadas. Seguro que Jacob se sentía de alguna forma incómodo por los cambios que se habían producido en mi cuerpo desde hacía poco, aunque si hubiera sido por mí, aún compartiríamos habitación. Él era como mi padre.

Mi segundo padre.

Jamás podría verlo como algo distinto. Siempre había estado ahí para ayudarme, y cuidar de mí, cosa que de buena gana hubiese hecho mi verdadero padre su hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos:

-¿Vamos a bajar a cenar?-le pregunté a Jake dispersando un poco el tono bromista que había usado antes con él.

Jacob dejó de mirar las puertas, buscando el número de alguna de las que nos habían dado, e hizo un gesto con la boca:

-Depende de ti. A mí me da igual.

Y es que al igual que hasta hacía poco habíamos compartido habitación, habíamos `ido a cenar´ en cada hotel en el que habíamos estado para aparentar una normalidad que en ningún momento había existido, porque aunque los dos bajásemos, al final era Jacob el que comía todo. A mí no me gustaba la comida, prefería la sangre.

Mi cuerpo prefería la sangre.

Lo único que ingería era algo de agua de vez en cuando, nada más.

-La verdad es que me gustaría descansar hasta mañana –le acabé diciendo.

Siempre había tenido el deje de que Jacob se sentía algo… ¿avergonzado? Cuando tenía que comerse él toda la comida.

* * *

Pude observar como una vena prominente sobresalió de la frente de Jacob cuando asintió con la cabeza, arriba y abajo, varias veces. Después pude borrar la sonrisa una vez entré en la habitación que me habían dado en el hotel y me quité las deportivas dejándolas en la puerta del baño. Tras eso debí de usar la fuerza que era `usual´ en mí sin darme en realidad cuenta de ello ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta mis dedos sostenían el botón de mis vaqueros.

Hacía tanto calor que ni siquiera podía notar el frío del metálico botón.

Suspiré, y me quité los pantalones para examinarlos más de cerca aunque ya sabía que tendría que coser el dichoso botón si quería andar vestida por la calle. Me pregunté si algún otro vampiro fue o era igual de torpe que yo… a veces eran hasta aburridas todas esas situaciones.

Dejé reposar los vaqueros desteñidos en la cama y me acerqué hasta el mueble marrón que parecía sostener a una televisión de cubo con algo de dificultad, pero lo único que encontré fueron folletos turísticos y ninguna aguja e hilo. Con la idea de encontrar el pack de aguja e hilo que normalmente los hoteles solían dar en las habitaciones.

Una vez la carne de los dedos de mis pies abrazo el gélido contacto de las baldosas del suelo del baño, mis ojos se detuvieron en el reflejo cansado y casi ojeroso que me devolvía el espejo. Parpadeé y me acerqué un poco más, clavándome el lavabo en la cadera para examinar mejor mi rostro. Un rostro pálido moteado con unas pocas pecas casi imperceptibles y unos labios que necesitaban cacao inmediatamente.

Pero yo solamente me pasé la lengua por ellos.

Mis manos dejaron el pelo enmarañado para dejarse caer al lavabo y ahí pude ver lo que buscaba, la aguja e hilo para coser mis vaqueros. Arqueé las cejas y avancé hasta mi prenda de ropa desteñida que descansaba sin vida encima de aquella cama de 90 centímetros y revestida de un naranja chillón que me daba la bienvenida.

_Esto no puede ser complicado. El abuelo Charlie puede coser._

-Oh, dulce victoria. – me dije a mí misma saboreando el momento cuando pude enhebrar la aguja a la primera.

Hinqué la aguja en la tela del pantalón, y la pasé por arriba y abajo, llegando a tener sujeto de nuevo el botón en el vaquero. Sin embargo una vez me puse los pantalones de nuevo, el botón cedió y se cayó al suelo.

Recogí el botón de debajo de la cama y fue entonces cuando oí un repiqueteó seguido en la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando, y ese `alguien´ debía ser Jake.

-Voy. – le dije a la sombra de Jacob la cual curiosamente se dibujaba en la entrada.

Me subí los pantalones todo lo que pude, y abrí la puerta. Jacob tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar, así que eso significaba problemas:

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté veloz como un rayo, casi atragantándome con las palabras. Bajé la mirada de sus ojos oscuros hasta sus manos, las cuales portaban ¿un teléfono móvil?... qué extraño. Habíamos optado por no llevar esos cacharros tecnológicos por miedo a ser descubiertos. – Un momento, ¿eso es un móvil?.

El resoplido que dio Jacob después provocó un baile descompensado entre los rizos desordenados de mi pelo:

-Acordé con tu tía Alice que llevaría este teléfono por si algo sucedía.

_¿Tía Alice?. _La boca se me llenó de saliva, la cual me empezaba a costar tragar y tomé aire. El escuchar el nombre de mi tía me produjo una placentera sensación en la boca del estómago. Jake nunca pronunciaba el nombre de ningún miembro de mi familia. Bueno a excepción de Charlie. Eso significaba que ella había contactado con él y ese simple hecho me hizo sonreír.

Mi familia todavía estaba al tanto de nuestro paradero.

Aún se acordaban de mí… _por supuesto_. En mis retorcidas pesadillas había llegado a soñar tantas veces que se olvidarían (si no lo había hecho ya) de mí, que ya incluso había comenzado a creerlo:

-¿Están bien?. – si Alice había llamado a Jacob era porque tenía que estar con mis padres al menos.

Las manos empezaron a jugar solas nerviosas, a lo que yo esperé ansiosa que Jake me contestase cosa que parecía estar siendo difícil en ese momento:

-Nessie, me ha llamado porque quiere que volvamos a Forks. – aprecié como la sonrisa que no había visto en meses, apareció en los labios carnosos de Jacob – Debe ser que ya no hay ningún problema con esos apestosos italianos. Podemos volver a casa, Nessie.

Solté todo el aire que mis pulmones habían retenido. Me costó entender a mi padrino unos segundos más de lo normal. Entonces parpadeé dejando que algunas lágrimas de alegría se escaparan por mis mejillas y correspondí al abrazo que Jacob me brindó con ganas.

-¿Mi madre ha hablado contigo?. –le pregunté aún encerrada en su abrazo.

Una de las cosas que necesitaba en aquél momento era que me dijera que sí. Escuchar la voz de mi madre era un sueño que iba a hacerse realidad después de tanto tiempo.

Necesitaba a mi madre.

Dejamos de abrazarnos para volver a adoptar una cara de póker. Ambos habíamos estado tanto tiempo huyendo y preocupándonos de no ser cazados que nos habíamos olvidado de cómo actuar después de una agradable y buena noticia como era esa. El volver a casa.

-La he oído de fondo. Debe ser idea de ella, me apuesto lo que quieras a que tu tía Alice hubiera preferido mantenernos aún en el camino unas semanas más hasta estar del todo segura.

Me gustó escuchar como la voz de Jake tenía un tono más agudo de lo habitual:

-¿Ha sido a causa de una visión de mi tía? – Jacob asintió y yo dejé de estirar las comisuras de mis labios sonriendo – Eso significa que puede verme nuevamente.

Mi padrino movió afirmativamente la cabeza escondiendo durante unos segundos sus rasgos detrás de esa espesa melena morena que tenía.

La principal razón por la que Jacob y yo tuvimos que empezar a huir fue que Alice dejó de poder vernos a él y a mí en sus visiones. Por el contrario éstas se volvieron sumamente violentas acerca de los demás. Incluido el abuelo Charlie al cual siempre habíamos mantenido al margen.

Todas estas noticias me estaban produciendo una agradable sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Noté como se me erizó el vello de la nuca y me senté a orillas de la cama dejando a Jacob solo en el umbral. Le miré una vez crucé las piernas en posición de indio y le sonreí nuevamente:

-¿Y cuando ibas a contarme que cargabas un teléfono rosa, Jake?.


	2. Hogar dulce hogar

Noté un amargo sabor en la garganta y enredé los dedos dentro de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros. Jake había "decidido" que lo más lógico sería coger un autobús directo al aeropuerto intercontinental George Bush de Texas. El autobús debería dejarnos en la interestatal 45; sin embargo conforme avanzaban los minutos tenía menos esperanza de que apareciera.

"_La estúpida motocicleta me espera_" Pensé abatida y observando por el rabillo del ojo la amplia espalda de mi padrino. Iba vestido con la misma camiseta que alguna vez debió ser blanca y ahora era de un gris oscuro sucio, que cuando llegamos al hotel. Ésta tenía rastros de sudor y por delante algún que otro resto de chocolate negro que ambos habíamos decidido comer hacía apenas unos instantes.

De acuerdo, quizá no me alimentaba solamente de sangre. El chocolate estaba bastante rico como para ignorarlo, ¿quizás? En cualquier caso, sí, comía a veces chocolate y lo disfrutaba:

-¿Qué hora es? – me preguntó por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos la insistente voz de Jacob.

Pestañeé aburrida, y sin mirar el reloj le contesté:

-Diez minutos más que la vez anterior, Jake. – Jacob decidió dejar de mirar la larga carretera que se me hacía interminable, para mirarme a mí. Entonces le sonreí – Estás nervioso. _Muy nervioso_. – hice hincapié en ese "muy nervioso" porque Jacob era como un saco bien hondo y oscuro para mí, nunca llegaba a mostrar a la primera lo que contenía.

Los enormes pies enfundados en unas _Nike_ negras de montaña se acercaron a mis pies, que en comparación, parecían pies de hada por el tamaño:

-Tengo mis motivos, ¿sabes?. –entonces sus manos, casi igual de grandes que sus pies echaron hacia atrás una serie de rebeldes rizos que me bailaban por los labios.

Amplié la sonrisa. Era evidente que estaba nervioso por cómo evaluaría mi madre el trabajo que se le había encomendado, cuidando de mí:

-Simplemente quería decir que eres un gran padrino Jake, no tengo ningún otro pero si lo tuviese tú seguirías siendo el mejor de los dos.

Me gustó la sonrisa que se formó a continuación en sus carnosos labios, dejando ver lo bien definidos que estaban todos sus dientes. A veces había pensado en cómo de rápido se transformarían todos sus afilados dientes de lobo en los de su apariencia humana.

Eran tonterías pero sentía curiosidad.

Jacob resopló, y en ese momento una señora ataviada de unos pantalones y una camiseta de mangas cortas color rosa chillón, salió de la casa contigua a la parada de autobús en la que estábamos.

"_Oh no_".

Ésta llevaba paseando lo que parecía un chihuahua, y resalto _parecía_ porque era incluso pequeño para ser de esa raza. No me gustaba que ningún perro anduviese cerca de nosotros, cerca de Jacob en general porque por lo visto desprendía un olor que hacía que todos los perros le quisiesen atacar.

Un ignorante hubiese dicho que mi padrino no tenía "don con los animales"… si tan solo supieran.

Tensé los músculos de los brazos y el cuello sintiendo un pequeño latigazo en la espina dorsal, no obstante la suerte se puso de mi parte y la de Jacob porque enseguida de dejar de mirar el perro, el autobús apareció y nos montamos en él. Jake delante siendo guiado por mis insistentes manos que le empujaban esa espalda de armario empotrado que poseía.

En todo el camino directos al aeropuerto, no nos dirigimos apenas la palabra. Escuché a mi padrino gruñir por lo bajo una vez pasamos por al lado de la señora paseando al perro enano que daba la sensación de ser de la familia de los roedores más que de los canes. Y le di un codazo en las costillas sonriendo al hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de nuestros asientos, y le miró. La llegada al avión fue más que tediosa, aburrida. No pasó nada en absoluto aunque una vez tomamos asiento dentro del gran pájaro metálico y nos atamos el cinturón, sentí la mirada de Jake encima:

-Entonces… ¿lo he hecho bien?. – parpadeé indecisa porque no había entendido a qué se refería; entonces él se aclaró la garganta y dejó de tener sus oscuros ojos puestos en los míos para mirar cómo sus pies bailaban entre ellos un baile descompensado y rítmico – Lo de cuidarte, y eso. Me das un aprobado entonces, ¿no?.

Me contrarié un poco, la verdad, por una parte las palabras de Jacob me hicieron ver lo joven que era aún mi padrino y lo mucho que nos podíamos llegar a entender precisamente por eso y porque yo era quizás demasiado madura para mi edad, pero por otro deseé pisarle los pies para que dejara de ponerme nerviosa. No era ninguna muñeca de porcelana, aunque él lo hubiese hecho estupendamente para lo poco o nada que sabía de cargar con una niña, me podía valer por mí misma.

Asentí esbozando una leve sonrisa que quise que fuera suficiente para él:

-Matrícula de honor, Jake. –me fijé en como ese baile de pies cesó, y las venas de su cuello desaparecieron destensándose, y agregué – Aunque no sé qué opinara mi madre, la verdad.

Mis ojos fueron directos a la azafata que llamó la atención de todos y se puso a explicarnos las reglas de seguridad que todos debíamos cumplir. Pero aún así llegué a entender el susurro que Jacob soltó.

"_Con tal de que no me golpeé ahí abajo…"_

Sonreí ésa vez abiertamente, y volví a mirarle. Le contagié la sonrisa igual de inmensa y el avión despegó directo a Forks.

* * *

Fue un cambio drástico pero agradable. Y, aunque ya había notado el descenso de la temperatura en el avión (no por el aire acondicionado, si no porque de Texas a Forks había un diferencia), me encantó sentir como una suave y helada brisa me movió el pelo y revoloteó los flecos de mi deshilachado suéter.

Alcancé a Jacob recogiendo nuestro pequeño equipaje (había querido ir a comprar una chocolatina en una máquina de comida), y tuve que igualar sus agigantados pasos con mis ligeras piernas.

-Deberían estar ya aquí… – Me comentó cuando mis pies dejaron de ser pesadas piedras para convertirse en ligeras plumas que igualaban sus pasos.

Me figuré que hablaba de mis padres. Me había dicho que los iba a llamar en el momento en que fui a comprar el chocolate. Miré alrededor, vislumbrando cientos de caras, espaldas y perfiles que me eran indiferentes; hasta que una voz parecida a unas campanillas gritó mi nombre.

Giré en redondo viéndome sorpresivamente encerrada entre unos delgados pero firmes y fríos brazos que me besaron la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarme.

Reconocí el aroma de mi madre y sonreí como hacía meses que no lo hacía dentro de su abrazo, el cual correspondí con el mismo fervor.

-Te he echado de menos, mamá.

Mi cara dejó de estar enterrada en su pecho, saboreando ese dulce e intenso aroma que ella siempre cargaba en todo su ser para poder recalcar cada una de sus facciones y querer volver a estar entre sus brazos por toda la eternidad.

Estaba muy feliz de estar con mi madre de nuevo:

-No ha habido un segundo en todos estos meses en los que no pensase en ti Renesmee. –me susurró acariciándome las mejillas.

_Está de una pieza, como te prometí. _La voz de Jacob nos devolvió a las dos a la tierra, y ella dejó de tener mi cara entre sus dos manos para dirigirse a Jake con una sonrisa. Pero sin soltarme de la mano en ningún momento.

La voz campanilleada de mi madre rió, y noté como la piel de mis mofletes se volvía tirante debido a la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la boca desde que mi madre había hecho acto de presencia:

-Gracias Jake. De verdad. Eres el mejor amigo que nadie puede desear. –mi madre y yo éramos las únicas que llamábamos a Jacob, Jake.

Y eso me hacía sentir especial porque era obvio que entre ellos había un lazo que nadie había podido romper, y a mí me habían admitido desde que nací.

-Y el mejor padrino. –Agregué acariciando los dedos de mi madre.

Por entre todas las cosas, que mi madre viese como Jacob había conseguido que yo estuviese no solo sana si no también a salvo, tras todos los kilómetros y por qué no decirlo, penurias que habíamos pasado; era importante. Deseaba que fuera la primera persona en la que toda mi familia pudiera contar para pedir lo que fuera.

No había otra persona a excepción de mi madre en la que confiara más que en Jake. Él había sacrificado media vida por mi madre y por mí. Y estaba segura de que precisamente por eso debía sentirme siempre dichosa. Él era mi ángel de la guarda.

Los pómulos de Jacob se colorearon de un bonito color escarlata y le quitó importancia preguntándole a mi madre por su padre.

Entonces me di cuenta de que había sido tremendamente egoísta con él. De entre todas las personas que habíamos hablado en todos estos meses juntos, su padre no había salido a relucir nunca. Tragué una amarga saliva y cogí la mano de Jacob con mi otra mano estando así en el medio de los dos.

No conocía demasiado al viejo Billy que era el padre de Jake, pero nunca me había sentido verdaderamente interesada… hasta ahora.

Les miré a los dos hablando, y me gustó la complicidad que había entre ambos. Mi madre siempre se soltaba a la primera con él. Eran como almas gemelas.

Almas gemelas que habían resultado ser mejores amigos y nada más.

Entre esas, eché en falta a mi padre. No obstante no pregunté por él hasta que estuvimos dentro del mercedes de mi madre, y ésta lo arrancó saliendo del atestado aparcamiento del aeropuerto ya que no me atrevía a cortar la conversación entre los dos hasta que uno de ellos dejase de hablarle al otro:

-¿Cómo está papá?. – no pude evitar tener un deje de nervios en la voz que seguramente se notó demasiado.

La cabeza de Jacob dejó de mirar por la ventanilla del copiloto que era donde estaba sentado, para mirarme a mí por el retrovisor.

Mi madre hizo lo mismo y me sentí más pequeña de lo que en sí ya era:

-Me costó convencerle de que se quedara en casa cuidando de tu tía Alice…

Los ojos se me resecaron y los cerré y volvía a abrir varias veces en lo que pareció un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que asimilé sus palabras.

-¿Cuidando de Alice? – era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de una enferma tía Alice. Más bien era la primera vez que alguien (en este caso mi madre), me informaba de que un vampiro podía ponerse enfermo como un humano normal –, no sabía que un vampiro pudiese estar malo… ¿es grave?. ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿tío Jasper está con ella?.

Advertí que la sarta de preguntas había hecho mella por lo menos en mi padrino que repiqueteaba uno de sus enormes dedos en el cristal que estaba lleno de vaho:

-… no es… una enfermedad común hija. Es… complicado. – los ojos de mi madre apenas miraban a la carretera, pareciera que estaba deleitándose de mi rostro en todo momento – Pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora cielo. Simplemente ocupa tus pensamientos en Forks. Ya estás en casa. Conmigo.

Las palabras de mi madre sonaron armoniosas, pero no se sintieron como tal. Preocuparme por Alice era algo natural ya que éramos familia, ¿no?. Aún así, le hice caso asintiendo y dejando de mirar sus brillante ojos dorados para contemplar la vegetación extensa de Forks la cual estaba verdaderamente hermosa.

Había debido estar lloviendo por días enteros porque aún se podían apreciar pequeñas pero existentes gotas de agua en casi todas las plantas vivientes del bosque.

El color verde de éste era casi saturante. Pero de alguna u otra forma, te calmaba la vista.

No tardamos mucho en llegar por la maña de mi madre conduciendo. Y una vez me deshice del cinturón de seguridad y salí cerrando la puerta, abrí los pulmones aspirando el aroma húmedo y frío del lugar.

Realmente lo había añorado.

De nuevo una sonrisa se posó en mi boca, y seguí a mi madre y mi padrino hasta dentro de la casa.

-¡Nessie!.

Tía Rosalie me dio un abrazo bastante similar al que mi madre me dio en el aeropuerto. De nuevo cerré los brazos alrededor de un cuerpo ajeno al mío y correspondí con fuerza a éste.

-Woow, luces muy bien pequeña. – me dijo tío Emmett alborotándome los rizos.

Choqué mi puño con el de Emmett, y después tras vislumbrar a mis abuelos, fui a abrazarlos.

-La casa sin ti estaba muy silenciosa. – me dijo una deslumbrante abuela Esme que peinó un poco mi pelo antes de llevarme a la cocina y ofrecerme un poco de sangre en una calentita taza de café que tenía dibujadas algunas abejitas revoloteando.

Por alguna razón me conmovió que mi abuela no solo guardase mi taza preferida, si no que me tuviese una taza de sangre tibia esperando a ser tomada por mí. La miré y tuve que darle un largo trago a la taza porque si no probablemente hubiese empezado a llorar emocionada:

_¿Edward?. _Escuché preguntar a la voz de mi madre. Me relamí el labio superior y busqué por el salón esperando ver un atisbo de mi padre. Sin embargo no estaba allí.

Me fijé en como Carlisle subía los ojos de la cara de mi madre hasta el piso de arriba, y luego los posaba en ella nuevamente. Ella soltó un leve "ok", y dejó su bolso encima de la mesita que estaba en frente de la chimenea que curiosamente estaba encendida y crepitando.

Jamás habíamos tenido esa chimenea funcionando. Al menos que yo recordara.

-Mamá espera… – le pedí dejando la taza de abejitas y queriendo ir tras ella en busca de mi padre al piso de arriba. Pero Emmett de repente estuvo en medio. ¿Sin dejarme pasar?.

La reconfortante sensación que me proporcionó la sangre tibia desapareció entonces. Todos me estaban ocultando algo, y seguramente era en torno a Alice.

Pero, ¿por qué?:

-Nessie, ¿por qué no desempaquetamos tus cosas, te pones cómoda y después vas a ver a tu padre?.

Tía Rosalie y mi madre no intercambiaban demasiadas palabras entre ellas, pero la verdad es que no las necesitaban porque con una mirada se entendían.

Como en aquél entonces.

-Pero…

-Haz caso Nessie. – me insistió la voz de Jake saliendo de la nada.

Intensifiqué la mirada en su rostro, evaluando sus palabras. Un torbellino de ideas me hizo despertar de lo que parecía haber sido un largo letargo: Jake estaba enterado de lo que fuera que le sucedía a Alice y no me lo había contado.

Mi mano se unió a la de Rosalie que tiró de mí hasta la que era mi habitación. Y antes de marchar del todo vi por el rabillo del ojo como Carlisle y mi madre subían con las cabezas juntas como cuchicheando hasta arriba.

Y eso sólo me hizo sentir peor.

* * *

Mi habitación seguía igual que cuando la dejé. Quizás las sábanas de mi cama eran distintas pero por el resto podía concluir en que no lo habían tocado. Suspiré acariciando un peluche de lobo que Jacob me regaló hacía ya un año.

Yo acostumbraba a dormirme con él abrazado y de hecho quise llevármelo cuando toda la idea de tener que escondernos surgió. Pero me olvidé de él… el tacto seguía siendo igual de suave y mi piel reaccionó.

Lo había echado en falta tantísimas noches, casi todas en realidad. Oí el rasgueo de la cremallera de la maleta al ceder, y observé como Rosalie empezó a sacar mi ropa y doblarla encima de la cama para después guardarla en el armario o echarla al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Me acerqué a ella fijándome en como los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre las cortinas de color salmón del ventanal, convertían su dorado rubio en uno platinado. Sus manos eran bien rápidas haciendo el trabajo así que en vez de ofrecerme a ayudarla, me senté a orillas de la cama abrazando el peluche de lobo. Me pregunté si mis manos podían llegar a ser tan raudas como las suyas.

_Quizás después beber todo un tanque de sangre._

Bien era cierto que cuando bebía más sangre, tenía más fuerza y rapidez. Casi igualando en toda su totalidad a un vampiro:

-Rose… ¿qué le pasa a Alice? Estoy asustada. – Mi voz sonó como si siguiese siendo un bebé. Pero no le di importancia porque parecía que ese tono hizo un efecto inmediato en ella que dejó la ropa para sentarse a mi lado y tocarme el pelo.

Mi pelo siempre había sido un imán para Rosalie, mi madre y Esme. Ellas decían que era muy bonito y suave pero yo nunca le había dedicado un esmero cuidado aunque admitía que me gustaba sentir como me lo tocaban:

-Lleva teniendo una semana mala, eso es todo. – Sus largas pestañas rozaban sin cesar sus pómulos que destacaban entre otras cosas por el colorete que siempre los definía.

Sus palabras en vez de tranquilizarme, me pusieron peor. Mi estómago se retorció como la cola de un lagarto y apreté con más fuerza el lobo entre las manos:

-¿Es por mi culpa?. – honestamente ésa era la pregunta que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que me enteré que estaba enferma.

Los labios de muñeca de mi tía Rosalie sonrieron como sólo ella sabía hacer y negó con la cabeza para luego volver a su qué hacer con mi ropa:

-No tienes la culpa de nada. Nunca la has tenido. – sus palabras quisieron ser dulces. Pero fueron más bien como dagas directas a mi estómago.

Temía vomitar (cosa que no había hecho jamás). Y tragué evitando abrir la boca, pero quería seguir preguntando así que con miedo de romper al lobo lo apreté más sin poder evitarlo:

-Dime qué le pasa, por favor. – le supliqué ya sin evitar empezar a llorar.

Su lengua chasqueó contra sus dientes tan blancos como el mármol, y sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas que se seguían deslizando por mi cara:

-No es nada grave Nessie. ¿Recuerdas cuando te despeñaste por aquél acantilado?. –me preguntó. Afirme que sí me acordaba, ésa era una de las cosas que no olvidaría porque fue la primera vez en la que me di cuenta de que mis fuerzas podían flaquear si pasaba sin beber sangre algún día. Jake me había llevado junto con mis padres a la playa y al final acabamos en una de las montañas más cercanas y cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba abajo. Con un dolor de cadera horrible y escuchando los gritos desesperados de mi madre hablándome conforme mi padre me cargaba hasta nuestra casa en busca de Carlisle. – Bueno pues esto es algo parecido. Ella simplemente se siente un poco enferma. No es más que eso. – su dedo meñique se estiró y yo estiré el mío también abrazando el suyo igual que habíamos hecho siempre cuando compartíamos un secreto.

Las lágrimas dejaron de caer de mis ojos, y me lavé la cara con agua caliente cuando me decidí por un chándal negro que había estado olvidado en mi maleta durante semanas para sentirme más cómoda.

Me fijé entonces en una pequeña parte de la cola del lobo, ahí donde yo siempre acostumbraba a enroscar y desenroscar mis dedos; ésta estaba ya bastante deshilachada y lo único que quise hacer en ese momento fue coserla.

Solamente había cosido una cosa en mi vida, el botón de mis vaqueros (el cual no daba la sensación de seguir aguantando mucho más) pero quería coser.

Necesitaba coser en aquél momento.

Parpadeé y me limpie la nariz de acuosos mocos tomando aire. Miré a tía Rose y ella me sonrió:

-¿Hay aguja e hilo por alguna parte, tía Rose?. –lo cierto es que nada importaba más que ese lobo de peluche y su cola.

No entonces.

Mi tía movió sus largas pestañas rubias de una manera confusa. Yo tragué saliva y agarré nuevamente con fuerza el peluche, enterrándolo en mi ombligo:

-¿Aguja e hilo?, diablos querida, ¿de qué estás hablando?.

Tuve que aclararme la garganta antes de contestarle (sin dejar de apretar el lobito):

-Sí, es que verás – le mostré la parte de la cola en la que se veía claramente como faltaban bastantes trozos de crin de caballo y había un pequeño agujero que dejaba ver el algodón de dentro que formaba así el peluche – mi peluche se está rompiendo. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

No fue hasta poco después cuando ella fue probablemente a su habitación y me trajo una cajita llena de hilos, agujas y algunos adhesivos cuando me di cuenta de que realmente era así; no quería dejar que algo más se rompiese a mi alrededor como había pasado con la estabilidad de mi familia cuando tuve que partir con Jake, o como había sucedido hacía unos minutos en la sala de estar.

_Vaya. Lo haces bastante bien. _

Ésa voz no era la de Rosalie.

-¡Maldita sea, Alice qué haces aquí!. –inmediatamente saltó la voz de mi otra tía –oh no, cuidado.

Ahogué un grito que resonó dentro de mi cabeza aún cuando no lo solté y corrí junto a Rosalie a sostener a una famélica Alice quien no iba vestida como exhibiendo su gran gusto para la moda, si no más bien igual que una simple persona hospitalizada.

Una vez la sostuve de uno de sus brazos y tiré de ella hacia arriba me fijé en que estaba pálida (incluso para ser un vampiro). No pude hacer otra cosa que quitarle algunos mechones de su oscuro cabello de encima de sus ambarinos ojos los cuales siempre estaban bañados de un brillo de vida que nos contagiaba a todos.

Pero no ahora.

Tartamudeé algunas palabras sin sentido, hasta que miré a Rosalie y quise quitarle a Alice de los brazos, sostenerla yo y tomar control de aquella situación tan extraña:

-… es ahora cuando alguien me dice qué está pasando, o tengo que exigir saber lo que pasa. – Mi voz salió lentamente, arrastrando cada palabra y sílaba. Sorprendiéndome en gran medida porque no sabía que era capaz de hablar de esa manera.

Casi recordándome a mi padre cuando estaba bastante enfadado.

Ya en los brazos de Rosalie, Alice se revolvió y me miró fijamente. Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios y no supe cómo reaccionar porque estaba muy asustada:

-No es nada importante… –me quiso asegurar la delicada voz de Alice –simplemente déjame hacer a mí.

Forcé los dientes, unos contra otros para mantener la boca cerrada. Tía Alice con ayuda de tía Rosalie se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mí, y sus manos pequeñas y ligeras como las alas de una mariposa recorrieron una buena parte de mis rizos para quedarse quietas en mis mejillas.

Estaba intentando tener una visión, ¿ese era todo el asunto? Parecía ser así. Lo mejor que podía hacer es como ella me había pedido instantes atrás era dejarla hacer, por lo que subí mis propias manos hasta donde estaban las suyas y las apreté un poco más sobre la carne de mis mejillas. Intentando serle de ayuda de alguna manera.

Sentí los ojos insistentes de Rosalie encima de nosotras dos, pero no quise mirarla, mis ojos estaban clavados en los cerrados de Alice; y así como había hecho muchas veces de pequeña memoricé su rostro de ninfa empezando una danza de arriba abajo por entre sus pequeña pero carnosa boca, apreciando sus pómulos definidos como dos pequeñas montañas, sus largas y oscuras como su cabello pestañas que llegaban incluso a plegarse en la piel de lo largas que podía llegar a ser, sus espesas pero bien dibujadas cejas y en su frente que en ese momento la tenía fruncida haciendo que hubiese cientos de pliegues que me recordaron a pequeñas olas en el mar.

Siempre había tenido una fijación por el rostro de mi tía Alice. Simplemente la encontraba demasiado hermosa como para no pasar horas mirándola fijamente y apreciar todos los aspectos de su belleza que a la par que exuberante era natural y viva. Como la de una ninfa.

Encontrarla en ese estado me había impactado tanto quizás no sólo porque fuera mi tía, si no porque ella era el alma de la familia:

-¿Alice?. – mi voz dejó ese tono impasible para tomar otro mucho más endeble.

Mi tono de voz habitual. El dedo gordo de una de sus manos ejerció repentinamente una fuerza excesiva sobre mi rostro, y solté un quejido que hizo que Rosalie la alejase de mí a una velocidad que ni siquiera mis ojos pudieron apreciar.

Miré la mano que había dirigido hacia donde mi tía había tenido sus dedos, y tratando de quitarle importancia lamí toda la sangre que capte con ese movimiento:

-Por todos los diablos. –escuché maldecir a Rose, e inmediatamente noté una apremiante y suave sensación allí donde Alice me había hincado la uña. Tía Rosalie había sacado uno de sus famosos pañuelos de seda y me limpiaba la sangre tan delicadamente que apenas podía apreciar más que el tacto de la prenda:

-No es necesario. Gracias. –le dije cogiendo el pañuelo y parando el movimiento de Rose.

Como ya había predicho, había dejado de sangrar porque ya no había herida. Había curado. Observé nuevamente a Alice, y la encontré mucho más débil que antes si eso podía ser cierto.

La ahogante sensación de miedo volvió a balancearse dentro de mi estómago, y tomé asiento junto a ella en mi cama.

Nos cogimos de las manos, y esperé a que hablara. Por primera vez a Alice le costaba hablar, y era bastante extraño pero era en esos momentos cuando uno debía tener más paciencia. Era algo que me había enseñado el abuelo Charlie:

-M…e… no estoy segura. –Los ojillos de Alice dejaron de estar entreabiertos para mirar a Rosalie quien no se había movido un ápice desde donde yo había estado previamente – Lo siento, sigo sin estar segura.

-¿De qué?. –pregunté con voz de queda pero llena de curiosidad.

Pero Rose se adelantó a Alice chasqueando la lengua y avanzando hacia la cama, probablemente para llevar a Alice donde la tenían antes:

-No te preocupes. Buscaremos una solución al problema. –no obstante las palabras de Rose no fueron para mía sino para tía Alice.

Una parte de mí quiso gritarle a Rose "¡no te la lleves! Quiero saber a qué se refiere". Y francamente, me sorprendió porque yo no era así.

Estaba anteponiendo la salud de mi tía por mi curiosidad, y eso me hizo sentir mucho más culpable de lo que ya estaba. En esas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar paso a un despeinado Jasper y a mi padre.

Me levanté de la cama, y aprecie como Jasper cogió en brazos a Alice quien al verle pareció mover las piernas peligrosamente, como si fuera a caer. Abrí la boca para decir algo que se me quedó atorado dentro de la misma, y mi padre se hizo paso entre Jasper y Rosalie para llegar hasta donde yo estaba y simplemente abrazarme.

Me dejé mecer suavemente mientras que Jasper abandonó la habitación con Alice, dejándonos a mi padre, Rosalie y yo en el más absoluto silencio.

Silencio que se vio roto ante el sonido del beso que mi padre me dejó en la frente:

-Te he echado tanto, tanto de menos. Mi pequeña Renesmee. –me susurró la voz de mi padre.

Asentí abrazándolo con fuerza de vuelta, deseando que ese contacto jamás se rompiera:

-Yo también papá.

Probablemente mi padre le indicó a Rose que nos dejara solos en mi habitación, porque ella movió la cabeza y desapareció. Y sin dejar de abrazarnos, nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama y reposé la cabeza en su regazo, dejando que él jugara con mi pelo como le gustaba:

-Una de las cosas que más me preguntaba era si te habrías cortado el cabello.

Sonreí, y le miré desde sus rodillas:

-Nunca le haría eso a mi pelo. Sé que lo amas. – él amplió su deslumbrante sonrisa y me incorporé saboreando el dulce aroma de mi padre.

Una vez conseguí que mi padre me contara algo sobre sus padres biológicos, y una de las cosas que me dijo fue que su madre tenía el mismo pelo que yo tengo. Lo que me hizo considerar jamás cortarlo desde que tuvimos aquella conversación, porque aunque fuese cosa del ADN y los genes dominantes me hizo darme cuenta de que aún con todo el tiempo y cosas que habían pasado; mi padre seguía añorando a Elizabeth y Edward, sus originales padres.

Claro, eso era algo que Carlisle y Esme no deberían saber. Puede que incluso no lo supiese mi madre, me gustaba pensar que ese era nuestro pequeño secreto.

Ambos nos volvimos a sonreír, y supe que era el momento adecuado:

-Papá… – sus ojos miraron a los míos, y nerviosa me puse a jugar otra vez con el peluche de lobo que encontré detrás de mí – ,¿qué es _eso _que le pasa a Alice?.

Quizás fui muy directa sabiendo lo unidos que siempre habían estado él y Alice. Pero deseaba saberlo de una maldita vez.

Mi padre movió los labios varias veces, como formando palabras sordas antes de llegar a unirlas para formar la frase y que ésta tuviera sentido. Suspiró y por fin habló:

-No lo sé. Y, ya no sé qué pensar. –dejé de enroscar los dedos en el peluche para buscar sus manos, las cuales cogí con la misma fuerza que al lobo – Alice lleva así desde que te fuiste, Nessie.

Hacía mucho tiempo que mi padre no me llamaba Nessie. Sólo lo hacía cuando estábamos a solas porque a mi madre no le gustaba ese apodo. Según ella provenía del monstruo del lago Ness, pero a mí no me había importado nunca la verdad; más sabiendo que fue Jake el que me lo puso:

-¿Esto es por mi culpa?. Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna manera en la que yo pueda hacerla sentir mejor?. –notar la desesperación en la voz de mi padre no me gustó –Claro eso suponiendo que sepáis lo que es, o tengáis una ligera idea.

No supe por qué, pero mis palabras debieron pesar mucho o no tuvieron un efecto acertado en mi padre ya que frunció el ceño aparentemente molesto, dejó mis manos y se levantó de la cama:

-Carlisle está ahora con Alice, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar a nuestra casa?.

Fue tan obvio el cambio de tema que mi padre indujo que no supe como contraatacar sin ser descubierta, así que asentí siguiendo la espalda de mi padre y dejando atrás mi habitación en la casa de los abuelos para descubrir que mi madre nos esperaba ya en la salida.

Debían de haberse visto antes porque no se besaron en cuanto se vieron, la mano de mi madre volvió a buscar la mía de la misma manera en que lo hizo en el aeropuerto y los tres empezamos una carrera hasta la actual casa de mis padres.

Y digo mis padres porque aunque durmiera casi siempre allí, me gustaba bastante más la casa de mis abuelos. La carrera la acabé ganando yo. _Igual que siempre_. Mis padres no permitían que alguno de ellos me ganara en ese tipo de cosas.

Eran muy buenos padres a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran. De lo joven que era mi madre más bien porque mi padre podía parecer un chico de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años pero tenía bastantes más.

_Muchos más._

* * *

El hogareño aroma a coco, cenizas, madera y aire fresco de nuestra casa me hizo sonreír. Nunca sabes lo que extrañas hasta que lo pierdes, o quizás en ese caso hasta que lo vuelves a tener. Observé atentamente como nada había cambiado, y relajé los hombros sabiendo que mis padres se habían esforzado por que nada pareciera distinto. Querían que todo estuviese igual para mí, y francamente, era un alivio.

Escuché el sonido de la tela de la chaqueta de mi madre al rozar el metálico perchero que teníamos a la entrada. Me volví hacia ella y ambas nos sonreímos abiertamente, observé a mi padre encender el fuego de la chimenea y sacar uno de sus diarios. El que me solía leer, dicho lo cual se sentó en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro que Alice nos había casi obligado a comprar para nuestra casa, y acelerada fui a reunirme con él, hundiendo mi trasero en los mullidos cojines.

Miré curiosa como recordaba al milímetro cada atisbo de esa viejo diario de mi padre. Era consciente de que él me leía probablemente el menos "oscuro" que pudiera llegar a haber escrito; posiblemente tuviese más de dos diarios. No sabía la cantidad exacta pero para un vampiro de su edad al cual le gustaba escribir… sí, lo más acertado sería decir que más de dos.

Mamá dejó tres vasos de sangre tibia en la mesa. Dejé a mi padre abrir y elegir la página que me iba a leer esa noche, y cogí el vaso con ambas manos, acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de mi madre y disfrutando de la voz de mi padre y de la avivante sensación de la sangre, para pronto dejarme caer rendida. Seguramente quedándome dormida como un tronco.

Podía notar como se me caía la baba, pero aún así era incapaz de limpiármela porque estaba totalmente dormida. Sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo relajados y el calor que emanaba de las sábanas de mi cama.

_¿Sería todo parte de un sueño?, ¿era cierto que Jacob y yo habíamos regresado a Forks?._

Tenía miedo de despertarme, porque la sensación de estar tan lejos de tu familia cuando la quieres, es horrible. Ni siquiera sabía si hubiera podido seguir adelante sin mi lobuno padrino, el cual se merecía el premio de San Paciente por aguantarme.

O a lo mejor, era yo quien lo merecía… no podía decidirlo.

_¡Crash!._

Un sonido pesado y no lo bastante lejano para que pasase desapercibido para mis agudizados oídos, me arrancó de esa apremiante sensación hogareña. Me incorporé soltando una exclamación, y ya de pie en siendo bañada por los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las persianas, quise escuchar guardando silencio.

_¡Y una mierda! Os habéis vuelto todos majaretas. ¡Bajo mi cadáver!..._

El estómago se me hizo del tamaño de una pasa al reconocer la voz de Jake. Ésta provenía de la casa de mis abuelos. Fue entonces cuando vi que mis padres no estaban en la casa.

¿Se estarían peleando?.

Con el corazón latiéndome más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca, salí sin percatarme que estaba en pijada, descalza y despeinada corriendo directa a la voz de Jacob.

Y no fue hasta llegar y verlos a todos reunidos en el salón de la casa, la cual estaba atestada de grandes ventanales que permitían observar desde fuera lo que sucedía, cuando sentí los dedos de los pies fríos, y un poco magullados. No obstante, no quise mirarme las piernas. Con paso firme, abrí la puerta de un jalón y fui hasta el dichoso salón. Los ojos de mi madre impactaron en los míos más abiertos de lo habitual, me aclaré la voz y pregunté:

-¿Qué es este alboroto?. Os he escuchado desde mi habitación. ¿Jake?. –me dio la sensación de que Jacob no quería mirarme, por lo que deje de controlar los nervios en mi estómago –¿Qué pasa?.

Las manos con una pulcra pedicura de Rosalie acudieron a mis hombros. Me dejé llevar hasta una silla, y por fin mi padrino me miró:

-No, no ocultéis esta pantomima más. Ella merece saberlo, –Jacob dejó de mirarme a mí para mirar a mi padre – ¡díselo!.

Me sobresalté al igual que papá. Ninguno de los dos esperábamos ese grito, tragué saliva y supe que mi padre decidió que Jake tenía razón; así que se acercó a mi ante la atenta mirada silenciosa del resto de la familia y me lo contó.

En ese momento observé que tía Alice también estaba allí. Lejos de mí, y con la mirada perdida.


End file.
